The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Glitches
This page is a list of glitches from The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages. Floating Crabs Please note that this glitch is only confirmed for use with the Iron Shield. # In the Present, go to the left side of Crescent Island. The screen directly underneath the northwest corner of the island is a good location for this glitch. # Equip Link's shield and hold the button down. Bump a crab off onto the water. # The crab will float on top of the water, but it will not be able to move. NOTE: Putting a Scent Seed down will attract the crab, even if it is on the water. Linked Game Save Glitch After defeating Ganon in a Linked Game, and before rescuing Princess Zelda, Link will gain movement control, as well as the ability to save. If the game is saved before rescuing Princess Zelda, Link will get stuck in the final sequence, and it is not escapable. Painful Raft # Go to where the raft is and stand beside it. # Place a bomb on shore next to Link so that Link is between the bomb and the raft. The bomb will blow up and push Link onto the raft. He will continue to "damage blink" (the blinking animation caused by getting hurt) until he gets off the raft. Ring Glitch # Use a Seed Ring that transforms Link, e.g. the Octo Ring, the Moblin Ring, the Like Like Ring, the Subrosian Ring, or the First Gen Ring. # Walk onto a raft. Link will transform back into his original form and will be able to use his sword. Long Switch # Get the Long Hook in Jabu-Jabu's Belly. When this item is obtained, a message will say Link got the 'Long Switch', but if looking at it in the inventory, it is called 'Long Hook'. This is more of a mistake made in translation than an actual glitch. General Knox # Complete a linked game in Oracle of Ages up to the second phase of the battle with Twinrova. Twinrova gives a speech after the first phase of Link's battle with her, in which she tells the hero that she will "not fall like Veran and Knox." This is most likely a typo, as opposed to an actual glitch. Strange Shelves # After obtaining the Noble Sword and Power Glove, go to the Postman's house. # Chop the three shelves with the sword (if close to it, the top should break, if farther away, it will hit the bottom, and stairs should appear). If Link uses the stairs he will appear back in the room with the three shelves gone. # If Link chopped off the top, push the chopped shelf. It will move and turn into a bottle. # Lift up the bottle, or smash it, and keep walking up up. Link will go up through the wall and be stuck in a wall in Rafton's house. Swimming on the Raft # Make sure that Link has the Mermaid Suit from the Mermaid's Cave. # Get on the raft and use it to go to the trading tent on Crescent Island. # Take a bomb out and put it down, now quickly walk into the water and swim between the Raft and the Bomb (closer to the Raft). If Link was in the right position, Link gets pushed onto his Raft when the Bomb explodes. He'll still be doing his swimming animation which makes it look like he only has his head on the Raft. No matter where Link goes with the raft, Link's animation will stay like that until he exits his Raft at a shore. If Link takes out a bomb, it will float above his head until it explodes or until he throws it away. Swimming on the Raft II # Make sure Link has the Mermaid Suit. # Get on the Raft (in the Past) and go with it to the sixth square at the very bottom of the map. # Slowly approach the purple blob, and Link will get hurt and gets knocked back. If Link was at the right position, Link gets pushed on his Raft still in his swimming animation which makes it look like he only has his head on the Raft. This method will not work once Link turns the Great Fairy back to her original form, because she will clean the waters and remove the purple blobs. No matter where Link goes with the raft, his animation will stay like that until he get off his Raft at a shore. If Link take out a bomb, it will float above his head until it explodes or until he throws it away. Freezing Map If Link happens to open a map of multi-layered dungeons, be careful to not change the floors until Link has checked all the floors. A glitch may occur and freeze the game because Link's position will be offscreen and the coordinates will be messed up badly. Category:Glitches Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages